Does it hurt?
by You-knew-it
Summary: Sai x sasuke yaoi! sai is so cute in the story x3


Sasuke x Sai

**Sasuke x Sai**

**Title****: does it hurt?**

Sasuke was all alone in his room. He was lying on his bed, twisting around in pain. Sometimes the mark became very painful and those times, all he could do was lie in his bed, praying it would go over soon. 

The door opened and Sai came in. He was carrying Sasuke's dinner. "Sasuke… are you ok?" he asked carefully, knowing how mad Sasuke could be. The pain started to lessen, but it stillhurt a lot. "Y-yeah," he answered. It looked like Sai knew that he was lying to him. He walked to the bed with the dinner and put the dinner on the table next to it. "Well, here is your dinner." It looked like he hesitated too say anything more, but he continued anyway. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should…" he didn't say more. "Should what?" Sasuke said, angry. 

"Eh… I… can… um…" It didn't seem like Sai could finish that sentence. Sasuke turned around to look at Sai and that seemed to make him more nervous. "I'mjustgoingtogonowbye," he said quickly and was about to walk out. Sasuke looked at Sai as he walked away. He got an idea of what he could do too lessen the pain. "Sai," he said in a more normal voice this time. "You can cool me down." Sai turned around. "What?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him like he was a moron with bad ears. "Cool me down, take the cloth, dip it in cold water and stroke my back. Maybe it will help" 

He moved the quilt off himself and laid down on his back waiting for Sai to cool him down. He heard Sai move slowly towards him. He felt the bed bent down as he sat down next to him. Then the cold cloth touched his back. Said stroked him up and down his body. It actually felt much better that he had thought it would. 

He smiled, but Sai didn't se that. After some minutes Sasuke figured that Sai could take his chest too, so he turned around. He looked up into Sai's eyes. He could see that his faces grew redder. It was actually fun to watch. "Sai," he said lovingly, just to tease the other boy. "Yes Sasuke – kun," he answered. "Do it down here too," he said as he pulled off his own pants. "It feels so good." Now he could clearly see that Sai's face got even redder. 

Sai slowly rubbed around Sasuke's crotch. The pain Sasuke had felt earlier had decreased significantly, but still there. There was one candle that lit up the room and the light from it was making Sasuke's body glitter in the reflection of the water drops. He sat up and looked Sai in the eyes. "S-something wrong?" he asked nervously. "Yeah," he answered with that loving voice again. He took one hand and held it to his chin. "You are too nervous and cute," he said and kissed Sai. It was only a quick kiss, but it still felt nice.

Sasuke smiled and lied down again with his hands behind his head. Sai looked confused at him. He looked so cute that way. "C-can I get… more?" he asked, unsure. "You want it? Come and get it," Sasuke said playfully. Sai moved closer to Sasuke and their lips met for a second time. This time the kiss was deeper, better. He felt Sai move his body on top of his own, but he didn't care. He grabbed Sai's shirt and slowly took it off him. Sai moaned when he had to break the kiss.

As soon as the shirt was off him, he got right back to the kiss. Sasuke began unzipping his pants, eager to get them off. He had to break the kiss again to get them off. It annoyed him that Sai only seemed interested in kissing. "Is this the first time you have kissed someone?" he asked Sai. "Yes," he answered. "It feels so good. I want more." Sasuke smiled. "If the kiss makes you feel good then you have a lot of good things coming your way." "I have?" 

They kissed again. Their nude bodies were rubbing against each other, their length included. Sasuke forgot all about the pain he had, this felt so much better. Sasuke's body was wet from the water, but it only felt better that way. 

He broke the kiss. "Sai" he said. "Yeah?" "Would you rub my dick for me?" Sai nodded. He grabbed the length and slowly started pumping him. Sai kissed him on the neck now too, making a hickey, and he was pretty good at it too. He couldn't believe this was Sai's first time. 

Sasuke started moaning loudly and Sai stopped. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing," he answered. "Am I hurting you?" "No, shut up and continue. You are doing great." "Okay," he said as he got back to pumping him. "I think we can switch now," Sasuke said after a little while. "What?" "You bottom, me top." On a second thought… yes he could believe this was Sai's first time…

Sasuke got on top of him. Now it was his turn to kiss Sai on the neck. He put two fingers in Sai's mouth to play with. He got the fingers nice and wet before he took them out again. Sasuke moved to the nipple and started sucking it. He put the two wetted fingers in Sai's hole. It was tight, but he kept pushing them further inside. He could hear Sai's little sounds of pain. "Tell me when I hit a good spot," he said with a low voice. Sai replied with a nod.

Sai's nipple stared to become hard and his breath heavier. "There," he suddenly said. Sasuke put his fingers in and out, hitting the same spot every time. It didn't take long before Sai started to moan faster. That was the sign he had been waiting for. He pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready?" he asked. "For what?" "The best time of your life." "Yes." He put his dick inside the cave and he felt Sai's body stiffen. He had a pained expression. 

He leaned forward to Sai's ear. "It's going to feel better soon," he whispered. He didn't move so that Sai could adjust to his size. His face slowly got back to normal and he figured that he could move now. Sai took his hands on Sasuke's back, pulling him closer to him. 

Sasuke hit the good spot every time. He breathed heavily on Sai's neck as he started to feel that it was coming closer to the end. Sai moaned in his ear and it drove him insane. He moved faster and harder in and out. His was so close to coming. He heard Sai scream as he realised his semen between them. It was the last thing he needed to come himself.

"AAAHh" he screamed as he came inside Sai and collapsed on top of the other boy. For a moment it was salient in the room except from their hard breathing. "That was amazing," Sai smiled. "Yeah," Sasuke answered. The pain he had felt was now all gone. He smiled as he put his knee on to Sai's cock as he lied down next to Sai in the bed, with his head on Sai's chest. They laid there for who knows how long before they slowly fell asleep. 

**Oh please tell me it's good… I liked it It'****s the longest sex scene I have written in like… ever! It was not that many Sai x Sasuke stories, so I thought that one more wouldn't hurt**

**Sow did you enjoy it? Considering you read it down to my comment I assume it wasn't too bad ;P Of course I think it's good now… I mean it is 2 am here in Norway… and I am sleepy… I almost can't read what I write here now… and mixing my dyslexia in the mix… well let's just say that I really should go to sleep before I write something stupid…ZZzzZZzzZZzz**


End file.
